Beauty And The Beast
by Anna S. Black
Summary: Sirius e Bellatrix gostam um do outro e não fazem questão de esconder. Songfic com a música Beauty And The Beast, do Nightwish.


**Beauty and the Beast**

**Remember the first dance we shared? **

**Recall the night **

**You melted my ugliness away? **

**The night you left **

**With a kiss so kind **

**Only a send of beauty **

**Left behind **

(Lembras de nossa primeira dança?

Lembras da noite

Em que você levou embora minha feiúra?

A noite que você partiu

Com um beijo tão bom

Apenas um traço de beleza

Deixado para trás)

- Isso é loucura, Sirius, você não devia fazer isso...

- Eu sei.

- E você vai fazer porque...

- Porque eu sou Almofadinhas. Está no meu sangue.

- Mas, cara, ela é sua prima...

- Grande coisa.

- Vocês são de uma família tradicionalista.

- E daí?

- _O que o colégio inteiro vai pensar de você_?

- O que eles quiserem.

James calou-se e Sirius olhou profundamente para ele.

- Você não vai com a cara da Bella, não é?

- Para falar a verdade...

- Vamos, James – Sirius fechou a cara. – Vamos jantar de uma vez.

Ao chegar ao Salão Principal, eles encontraram Remus e Peter. Remus olhou para Sirius, rindo.

- E aí, Almofadinhas? Qual é o saldo de hoje?

- Hã?

- Quantas garotas te convidaram para o baile de formatura hoje?

- Que vão se formar conosco, seis. Mais três do sexto ano e sete do quinto.

- E você não aceitou nenhum?

- Ele vai convidar uma garota.

- Eu não acredito! Quem?

Sirius tentou desviar o assunto.

- James não pode falar nada, ele também vai convidar uma garota.

- Quem?

- Lily Evans.

- Está perdendo tempo. Eu a convidei e ela disse que já tinha quem convidar e... - Lily chegou até o lugar de James, mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

- Eu posso falar com você? A sós.

- Claro, Evans – e os dois se foram. Sirius aproveitou a oportunidade e rumou até o lugar de Bellatrix, na mesa da Sonserina. br

- Bellatrix – ele fez cara séria , tenho uma mensagem de sua mãe. É urgente.

- T�, tá... Deixe-me ver o que a mala quer.

Quando já estavam longe de todos, Bellatrix perguntou:

- T�, que mensagem é essa?

- Ela diz que na nossa formatura haverá um baile a fantasia.

- Eu sei.

- E perguntou se você tem par.

- Não tenho.

- Ótimo, então. Bella, quer ir ao baile comigo?

Bellatrix parecia considerar a pergunta.

- É... Por que não? Melhor com você que sozinha...

A garota saiu, deixando um Sirius eufórico parado no saguão. Ele sentiu que era imortal, vivia de vento e perdeu a fome. Subiu para os dormitórios, praticamente aos saltos. No meio da escada, ouviu uma voz que o deteve.

- Espere! Sirius! – ele virou-se e a prima vinha subindo as escadas. Parou na frente dele. – Bem, eu só queria dizer que... Bem...

Bellatrix o beijou com avidez. Beijou como nunca beijara ninguém. Beijou como se fosse o último beijo que ela fosse dar na vida. A sensação era de que ela nunca mais desgrudaria dos lábios de Sirius. Quando finalmente eles se soltaram, ela deu um adeusinho e foi embora.

- Ah, você não sabe com quem está lidando, Sirius... – disse para si mesmo. – Ela é uma Black, meu velho... Cuidado.

E conseguiu chegar ao dormitório, onde deitou na cama, dormiu e tentou lembrar do beijo de Bellatrix. Ficou satisfeito de James não comentar nada quando subiu, ele não sabia se sua voz sairia.

**Ah, dear friend **

**I remember the night **

**The moon and the dreams we shared **

**Your trembling paw in my hand **

**Dreaming of the northern land **

**Touching me with a kiss of a beast**

(Ah, caro amigo

Lembro-me da noite

Da lua e dos sonhos que compartilhamos

Sua pata que tremia em minha mão

Sonhando com a terra do norte

Tocando-me com um beijo de uma fera)

A noite de formatura estava chegando. Sirius mal podia acreditar. Acabara Hogwarts. Um baile à fantasia ia dar culminância a sua estadia no lugar mais prazeroso em que já estivera. Podia começar carreira, talvez sair do país. Estava vestindo uma camisa branca com colete, calça, coturno e luvas sem dedos de couro e algumas correntes no pescoço. Não era bem uma fantasia, mas fazia o seu estilo e ele gostava.

Desceu as escadas. Combinara de pegar Bellatrix no Saguão. Quando a viu, ficou encantado. Usava um vestido de cancã preto e vermelho-sangue, com botas pretas de cano longo e salto. Prendera os cabelos em um coque de fios soltos e fizera uma pintinha próxima aos lábios que carregavam um batom vermelho, contrastando com sua pele alva, que, na opinião de Sirius, fez a garota ficar mais bonita que já era.

- Motociclista?

- Eu ainda vou ter uma Harley. Anote.

- Eu gostei da roupa...

- Adorei a criatividade da sua. – e ofereceu o braço a Bellatrix. Os dois atravessaram o saguão juntos.

- Achei que combinava comigo. – quando os dois entraram no Salão Principal, alguns olhares se viraram para os dois. Sirius gelou. Esquecera que a grande maioria dos Black estaria lá. Bellatrix pensara o mesmo que ele, pois disse- O que faremos quanto a nossos pais?

- Vamos encar�-los de frente. Não podemos esconder para sempre.

- Esconder o quê?

- Que gostamos um do outro.

- Quem disse que eu gosto de você?

- Ninguém... Você mesma me mostrou há uns dias, quando fez isso – e beijou a prima do mesmo modo que ela o beijara dias atrás.

- Ah... Bem, você não deixa de estar certo...

- E então? Vamos?

Os dois atravessaram o Salão Principal com os dedos entrelaçados, olhando de vez em quando para os lados. Até agora, nenhum sinal dos Black, mas Sirius vira James, de pirata e Lily Evans, de ninfa, juntos.

- Vamos para os jardins – convidou Bellatrix. – Quero adiar o momento de ver nossa família.

Sirius e ela foram. Sentaram-se num banquinho. Sirius ficou admirando a lua Crescente.

- Sabe, Bella... Qual é o seu maior sonho?

Bellatrix fora apanhada de surpresa. Fez braço firme, não respondeu o que queria.

- Sonho? Sei l�, viajar, acho.

- Mais do que você e suas irmãs viajaram quando crianças?

- Não discuta comigo! Quem é você para me regular?

- Desculpe Bella, eu não quis te ofender...

A garota respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Desculpa... Eu sou estourada demais... Qualquer coisa e eu...

- Bella, Bella, Bella... – disse Sirius em tom divertido. – Temos que controlar esse seu gênio. Eu sei, tem alguma coisa te esmigalhando o coração. Pode falar.

- Não é nada, Sirius...

- Fala...

- Não é nada mesmo...

- Por favor, fala...

Bellatrix respirou fundo mais uma vez e seus olhos marejaram.

- É que... Só... Bem... Eu tenho medo. Muito medo.

- Medo do quê?

- De ninguém nos aceitar. Como se fôssemos um tipo de aberração. Só porque somos primos... E se nos esculacharem? E se nossos pais fizerem algo conosco? E se nos... Nos... – a voz dela falhou e ela ameaçou chorar, mas não chorou.

Sirius abraçou-a e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

- Eles não vão fazer isso. E se tentarem, pior para eles.

Bellatrix deu um leve sorriso.

- Obrigada, Sirius. A cada segundo parece que te amo mais...

- Que bom... – e eles se beijaram de novo, mas dessa vez fora melhor do que as outras vezes. Parecia que era capaz de sair uma fumacinha, tamanha era a vontade mútua. – Vamos voltar lá para dentro? Está ficando frio. – e os dois entraram, novamente com os dedos entrelaçados.

**I know my dreams are made for you **

**Of you and only for you **

**Your ocean pulls me under **

**Your voice tears me asunder **

**Love me before the last petal falls **

**As a world without a glance **

**Of the ocean's fair expanse**

(Sei que meus sonhos são feitos de você

De você e só para você

Seu oceano me puxa para baixo

Sua voz me parte no meio

Ame-me antes que a última pétala caia

Como um mundo sem luz

Da grande extensão do oceano)

Sirius, de quebra, localizou duas das mesinhas no Salão próximas, onde se encontravam alguns dos Black. Ele conduziu Bellatrix até a família, que ficou olhando os dois.

- Ol�, Sirius – disse Ursula em um tom muito frio. – Boa-noite, Bellatrix.

- Oi para você também, mamãe. Como vai, tia Elladora? Narcisa?

- O que vocês estão fazendo de mãos dadas? E que vestido é esse, Bellatrix? Você parece uma cortesã.

Sirius riu e fez que não.

- Ah, vocês não sabiam? – Sirius não deixava Bellatrix falar, parecia que tinha um plano em mente. – Bella e eu iremos noivar.

- O QUÊ? – todos os Black voltaram-se para eles.

- É, assim que sairmos daqui iremos noivar. É meio cedo, eu sei, mas nos apaixonamos completamente.

- E o que vocês dois sabem sobre se apaixonar?

- Muita coisa que você desconhece mamãe. – Bellatrix finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Vocês nem gostam um do outro. É só por essa noite e depois passa. Duvido que passe de hoje.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e riu. Aquilo irritou visivelmente sua tia.

- Ah, é, Sirius? Dê-me uma prova de que não é coisa de momento. De que vai durar "para sempre", como vocês dizem.

Sirius pousou calmamente a mão sobre a barriga reta de Bellatrix. A garota não entendeu o gesto, mas ficou quieta.

- Bellatrix está carregando um filho nosso. Prova mais pura e sincera de que nos amamos. O que me diz disso?

Todos se calaram por uns segundos, até que Narcisa perguntou:

- É verdade, Bellatrix? Você está grávida?

Bellatrix, ainda estupefata com a mentira do primo, tratou de esconder a surpresa e fingir tão bem que assustou até Sirius.

- Claro que estou. E amo essa criança, assim como amo Sirius. Então, por favor, nos deixem em paz. Não nos procurem nem encham nossa paciência. Somos melhores do que vocês imaginam.

E saíram para conversar com Lily e James, livres de um peso em seus ombros. Ao pararem diante deles, James parecia incomodado com a presença de Bellatrix. Lily, pelo contrário, disse um oi animado.

- Vocês foram enfrentar o resto dos Black? – perguntou James estupefato.

- Fomos.

- E falaram a verdade para eles?

- Falamos a verdade, só que...

- Só que...

- Eles não acreditaram e Sirius inventou que eu estava grávida de última hora. Anunciou também um falso noivado.

James e Lily começaram a rir.

- Ah, Sirius, você é uma figura...

Uma voz ecoou no Salão Principal. Prof. Dippet.

- Alunos da Lufa-Lufa, dirijam-se até o saguão de entrada. Estamos começando a nos organizar para a entrega dos diplomas. Alunos da Lufa-lufa dirijam-se ao saguão.

- Daqui a pouco nos separamos – comentou Bellatrix.

Uns cinco minutos depois, a voz chamou os alunos de Corvinal. Mais cinco minutos e chamou pelos alunos da Sonserina.

- Eu tenho que ir, Sirius. Depois a gente se vê – e a garota seguiu para o saguão, visivelmente nervosa.

Sirius levou mais um papo com James e Lily, até a voz os chamar e só sobrarem os pais e convidados no Salão, dispostos sobre as mesas, deixando-o vazio. Como do nada, cadeiras surgiram no palco enfeitado por inúmeras rosas vermelhas. A mesa dos professores, do orador e os diplomas também surgiram por mágica.

Alguns minutos tensos. Os professores subiram no palco abaixo de aplausos.

**Such the world would be **

**If no love did flow in thee **

**But as my heart as occupied **

**Your love for me now has to die **

**Forgive me I need more **

**Than you can offer me **

**Didn't you read the tale **

**Where happily ever **

**After was to kiss a frog? **

**Don't you know this tale **

**In which all I ever wanted **

**I'll never have**

(Como seria o mundo

Se não fluísse amor em ti

Mas enquanto meu coração estiver ocupado

Seu amor por mim deve morrer

Perdoe-me, mas preciso de mais

Do que você pode me oferecer

Você não leu o conto

Em que vivíamos felizes para sempre

Após beijar um sapo?

Você não conhece esse conto

No qual tudo que eu sempre quis

Nunca terei)

Os alunos da Lufa-Lufa entraram e se sentaram nas cadeiras de frete pro palco, seguidos pelos da Corvinal, Sonserina e Grifinória.

Os primeiros a se formarem foram os da Lufa-lufa e foi seguindo nessa ordem. Na vez da Sonserina, Sirius viu Bellatrix puxar um pouco o vestido enquanto subia as escadas. Ele não pôde deixar de reparar que mais da metade dos garotos olhava fixamente para ela. A vontade era de gritar para que eles parassem de olhar para ela, mas ele se segurou. Ele pôde sentir a felicidade dela quando pegou o diploma e cumprimentou cada um dos professores. Quando ela e o resto da Sonserina desceram as escadas, ele acompanhou cada passo dela, até ela se sentar. Mas um cutucão nas costelas o fez voltar à realidade.

- Anda, Sirius. Vamos subir.

Ele subiu com vontade de descer. Não sabia se queria mesmo se formar. Seu estômago começou a revirar. Olhou para a platéia. Os Black sequer olhavam para ele. Se não vieram ver ele e Bellatrix, por que ainda estavam aqui? Ele correu a Salão com os olhos e seu olhar se deteve_nela_ . Ela acenou e sorriu para ele e disse "boa sorte" num murmúrio.

De repente, até as fantasias dos colegas ficaram dez vezes mais engraçadas. Tinha uma garota vestida de árvore... Ele nem reparara.

Finalmente, um finalmente muito demorado, eles desceram sob aplausos. Agora, o baile de formatura iria oficialmente começar. Ele foi ao encontro de Bellatrix e a beijou.

- Quer dançar, minha Bella?

- _Sua_ Bella? Então o que você é meu?

- Eu? A sua Fera...

Ela riu e eles beijaram-se mais uma vez, tomando cuidado para que os Black os vissem.

- Então – ela pegou uma das rosas do palco e começou a despetal�-la. – Opa... A última pétala caiu. Agora você é um lindo príncipe. Só meu.

Eles se abraçaram e começaram a dançar.

**For who could ever learn **

**To love a beast? **

**However cold **

**The wind and rain **

**I'll be there to ease your pain **

**However cruel the mirrors of sin **

**Remember beauty **

**Is found within **

**Forever shall the wolf in me **

**Desire the sheep in you**

(Pois quem poderia aprender

A amar uma fera?

Por mais frios que sejam

O frio e a chuva

Estarei aqui para amenizar sua dor

Por mais cruéis que sejam os espelhos do pecado

Lembre-se que a beleza

É encontrada no interior

Para sempre deve o lobo em mim

Desejar a ovelha em você)

**FIM**


End file.
